This invention relates generally to friction rock stabilizers and particularly to friction rock stabilizers for forced insertion thereof into an undersized bore in an earth structure, such as a mine roof or wall.
One type of friction rock stabilizer uses a slit along its length to provide compressibility. Such stabilizers are sold by Simmons-Rand Company under its registered trademark Split Set.
The use of Split Set stabilizers to stabilize the rock layers in the roofs and walls of mines tunnels and other excavations is well known. In application, these devices provide the benefit of relatively easy installation and a tight grip, which grows stronger with time and as rock shifts. A concern associated with these Split Set stabilizers is that their weight and bulk contribute to manufacturing and shipping costs.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present Split Set stabilizers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.